The present invention relates to a technique that is especially applicable for providing an electrical connection to a pellet in a resin-sealed semiconductor device.
FIG. 8 is a plan view of a conventional lead frame, which is used in the production of a conventional resin-sealed semiconductor device, specifically a resin-sealed type of 64 KSRAM (memory) LSI. In the figure, the numeral 100 indicates a frame, 101 an outer frame, 102 an inner lead, 103 a tie bar, 104 a tab, and 105 a tab lead.
In the resin-sealed semiconductor device, there is a tendency that the distance between the side end of a package and the tab, which is a pellet mounting part, becomes increasingly narrower with a trend of the pellet size being increased. This is attributed to the fact that the size of a package for pellets is standardized and, hence, cannot be enlarged despite the increasing size of the pellet.
As a result, it is anticipated that, since this may entail largely lowered adhesion of so-called short leads which are structurally short lengths of the portions of the leads as external terminals where the leads are embedded within a resin constituting the package, the leads are liable to easily fall off and peeling is liable to occur between the leads and the resin during bending work of the lead.
The inventors of the present invention have found that this may lead to poor electrical connection, reduction in moisture resistance, etc., to reduce the reliability of the semiconductor device.
Resin-sealed semiconductor devices are described in "IC-Ka Jisso Gijutsu", pp. 149-150, edited by Nihon Microelectronics Society and published by Kogyo Chosakai Publishing Co., Ltd. on Jan. 15, 1980.